A Miracle Baby
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne is in labor with her second child, a complication arises that threatens her life. Niles knows he can't be a single father. Is this the end of the family he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Melinda ( **samanddianefan10** ) for helping me with the medical aspects of this. Sorry if I took a bit of license. :)

Niles sat in the waiting area outside the delivery room. Next to him were his father and Ronee. In Ronee's arms lay eighteen-month-old David. Mercifully, he was sound asleep, unaware that on the other side of a set of large double doors, his mother was giving birth to his new brother or sister. "Dad, I don't think I've ever been so nervous," Niles whispered.

"Niles, get a grip. I know you wanted to wait a couple years before having another one, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way. It'll be a little tougher, but you'll get through it. David's going to love being a big brother."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't? Frasier sure didn't. One of my earliest memories is of him staring down into the playpen, looking as if he were planning to murder me! I still have nightmares about it!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "That's when you were kids. But you grew out of it, and now look at the two of you. I'm not saying things will be perfect, but you'll handle it."

"You're sure?"

"I have no doubt. Everything's going to be fine."

Niles nodded, willing himself to believe his father's words. But a moment later, his calm was completely shattered. Two doctors were rushing into the delivery room, their expressions serious. His heart pounding, Niles walked to the doors, opening them just a crack. "What – what's going on?"

"There's been a complication," a nurse answered. "We're doing everything we can." Before Niles could ask for further explanation, she turned back around, clearly more focused on her patient at the moment.

"Dad," Niles said, returning to where his father sat. "Daphne….."

Martin stood. "That doesn't mean it's a big deal. Don't panic."

"I'm a doctor!" Niles exclaimed. "I know how they're trained to act in front of the family. Whatever's going on in there, it's bad. What if I lose her? Oh, God. Why couldn't it be me instead? I can't do this without her!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You heard them, they're going to do everything they can. Daphne's very healthy. I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

"What if it really is bad news, and they just don't want to tell me yet? Oh, God, I'm not cut out to be a single father!"

Ronee watched her husband and stepson. She could see that Martin wasn't having much luck getting through to his son, so she stepped in. "Niles, there's no reason to panic yet," she said, adjusting David's head on her shoulder as she stood. "I'm sure as soon as things calm down, they'll come out and tell you what's going on. Right now, the best thing you can do is just keep your cool."

"'Keep my cool'?" Niles asked. "How am I supposed to do that, when the woman I love is in there, possibly dying?!"

"I know how much you love Daph," Martin said gently. "I love her, too. She's like my own daughter."

Ronee nodded her agreement. "I mean, I know I haven't known her that long, but she's very sweet, and she's such a wonderful mother to David. She'll be great with this one, too."

"She might not get the chance," Niles said. "If-if something happens in there…."

Martin put a hand on his son's shoulder. "If something bad does happen to her, you can't fall apart. David's going to need you more than ever. Ronee and I'll be here, no matter what. You won't be alone."

Niles looked over at his stepmother. David still peacefully rested on her shoulder. "You're right, Dad. David and Daphne are my family. They're my responsibility, and if there's one thing you always told us, it was to take care of the family."

"Good, son." Martin said, nodding.

Suddenly, Niles wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. His mind took him back in time, to the first time he saw Daphne. It was as if it had happened yesterday. From the moment Frasier introduced them, Niles had known it was love. But their story was far from easy. Three years later, they stood at the Snow Ball, making heads turn. Even now, Niles could smell her perfume, feel her breath on his cheek as they danced. Then came her almost-wedding to Donny, both the saddest and happiest day of his life. Then Niles remembered how it felt the first time he'd watched Daphne give birth. He had thought he couldn't possibly love her more. But now, when her life hung in the balance, the love he felt was ten times stronger. Remembering these times calmed him down, helped him remember that it was his job to handle whatever happened to his family from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles paced the floor, scared out of his mind. Martin and Ronee did their best to calm him, and even Niles himself knew that this reaction was the last thing David needed to see. But the thought of losing her, the only woman he'd ever loved, was just too much.

"Dr. Crane?" A nurse's voice suddenly brought Niles back to the present.

"Do you have news on my wife? Is she OK?" Niles stopped just short of attacking the poor woman.

"She is fine," the nurse replied, smiling. "We did have one moment where her blood pressure suddenly spiked. We weren't sure if we could get it under control, or if we'd need to do a C-section. But everything is OK now. She managed to deliver naturally. We're sorry we startled you like that, but we feel that it's better to deal with the situation before sharing details with the family."

"Can I see her?" Niles asked. "I mean, can I see _them_? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, you can see your wife and son. But you can't stay too long. We still want to keep an eye on your wife's condition."

Niles felt as if a weight had been lifted. It didn't matter how long Daphne had to stay, or what other setbacks might occur. She was alive, and Niles wouldn't have to deal with the unthinkable idea of raising his children without her.

Martin turned to Niles. "You see, son? Everything turned out OK. Daphne's going to be fine, and now you have another child. That's all that matters."

"You were right, Dad," Niles said, hugging his father. "Thank you," he said, looking into Martin's eyes. They had never really shared heart-to-heart moments, but Niles hoped his father could see everything he couldn't seem to find the words for.

"Don't mention it," Martin said. "I was just doing my job as a father. But I don't need to tell you that."

Niles felt a rush of pride, realizing what his father was implying. Overwhelmed with emotion, he hugged the elderly man once again.

Martin pulled his son off. "Just go see that wife of yours and meet my new grandson. But if you think Ronee and I are leaving without having _our_ chance to see this baby, you can just forget it."

Niles smiled. "Oh, I think that can be arranged." It really was amazing. Just moments ago, he'd thought he was at the lowest possible point in his life. But now, his heart felt lighter than air. He followed the nurse back to the room where Daphne and the baby were waiting.

For a moment, as Niles stood in the doorway, all he could do was take in the sight. After the ordeal she'd been through, most people would say she was a mess. But, to Niles, she was nothing less than radiant.

Daphne smiled at the sight of him. "Don't just stand there. Come here and meet your son."

"I'm sorry," Niles said, walking in. "I just wasn't sure if I'd get the chance to see you again."

"I know things were tense there for a few minutes. I'm sorry if you were scared."

"I was more than scared. Daphne, I couldn't be a single father. There's no way I could do this alone."

"Well, you won't have to," Daphne said. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Niles nodded, grateful beyond words that she was here. Slowly, he realized there was something in her arms. A blanket, but inside, he could just make out a small head. "Is that…..?"

"Yes," Daphne said. "This is our son. Isn't he precious?"

Looking at his son, Niles noticed that, even with his extensive vocabulary, he could not put what he was feeling into words.

Daphne could see in Niles' eyes what he was thinking. "I know we should decide on the name together, but what do you think about Matthew? I read somewhere it means _gift from God_. It seems rather appropriate, doesn't it?"

"Matthew Crane." Niles tried the name out. He nodded. It seemed perfect. "Yes, this child is certainly a gift from above. But then, why wouldn't he be, when his mom is an angel?"

"Oh," Daphne said, blushing. She knew she was far from perfect, but Niles didn't care. He her as he always had.

"I'm serious, Daphne. You've seen what my life was like before you came into it. You gave me the chance to be a father, something that hadn't been possible until I met you. I'll thank you for that as long as I live."

Daphne looked down at the newborn in her arms. "The first thing you're going to have to learn about your daddy is that he exaggerates a bit. But he loves us both so much."

"That part is true," Niles said, laughing. He saw nurses walking by the door and began to realize that, as much as he wanted to, he could stay here forever. His father wanted a chance to meet the newest member of the Crane family. "I should get going." He kissed her forehead. "I'll send Dad and Ronee in so that David can met his brother."

"All right. At least this little one came into the world without ruining a wedding."

Once again, Niles laughed. The circumstances of David's birth were something none of the Cranes would forget. Reluctantly, he walked out of the room. As he made his way back to the waiting area, he thought about everything that had happened here. The thought that he'd come so close to losing Daphne nearly made his heart stop. But Daphne was fine now. And he had two beautiful children. He was truly lucky, and he knew he could never forget that, no matter what.

 **The End**


End file.
